I blame the cat
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. 'Clyde, ne me dis pas que tu as risque ta vie... pour un chat'


I blame the cat

auteur : Ayamerocks62294

C'était une autre de ces soirées ennuyeuses dans la planque de Craig. Tweek et lui babillaient à propos de _Red Racer_ ou un truc comme ça. Clyde ne s'était pas montré de toute la journée et moi, Token Black, j'étais allongé par terre à attendre mon cerveau s'évapore tellement je m'ennuyais.

_**Tu sais que – Ah – ils vont faire un film de **_**Red Racer**_? S'écria Tweek d'une voix bougonne mais toutefois très haut perchée.

_**On ira le voir ensemble**. Répondit Craig d'un ton impudent (mais bon, tout ce que Craig disait avait l'air impudent).

_**G-genre un rendez-vous? Gah! Ce-c'est trop de pression**!

_**Gay**... Marmonnai-je pour moi-même, sans cesser de les ignorer.

C'était dans ces moments-là que j'aurais aimé que Clyde ait la capacité d'apparaître comme par magie, ainsi j'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler... Un craquement sonore résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

_**Mmm Salut les mecs.** Dit joyeusement Clyde avant de retomber brusquement dans le silence

_**Eurk! Token! Craig est en train d'essayer de dévorer la visage de Tweek**!

Je jetai un œil vers eux et vis par moi-même ce dont Clyde parlait.

_**C'est dégueulasse les gars, y'a d'autres gens ici**. Dis-je en détachant mon regard d'eux pour le rediriger vers Clyde. Clyde était vraiment très beau, à sa façon. Ses yeux marrons étaient toujours emplis de vivacité et de... joie (je ne trouvai pas de meilleur mot).

Je regardai sa bouche se courber puis se fendre en un immense sourire. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais je pensais que c'était ce qu'il le rendait si beau. Ce désordre brun qu'il appelait cheveux, ses yeux bruns étincelants (je revenais toujours vers ses yeux), et qui pourrait oublier ses adorables joues toutes rondes...

_**Token? He-hoooo! Tu vas bien**? Appela Clyde, ce qui ne ramena à la réalité

_**Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Clyde**? Je demandai, un peu agressivement

Il battit des paupière avant de froncer les sourcils et de plisser le front de façon agacée.

_**Je me demandais juste si t'allais bien**.

_**Super**. Répondis-je sèchement.

Il sourit franchement et commença à avancer vers moi. C'est là que ça quelque chose me frappa :

_**Clyde? Pourquoi tu boites**?

Il se figea puis sourit :

_**J'ai failli être percuté par une voiture**.

Je le fixai en silence et j'étais sûr que Craig et Tweek en faisaient autant.

_**Quo**i? Demandai-je, incapable d'assimiler cette nouvelle information.

_**Ben... j'étais en route pour venir ici et j'ai vu ce chaton trop mignon alors j'ai commencé à le suivre, il a traversé la rue et une voiture arrivai**t.

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez.

_**Ne me dis pas que tu as risqué ta vie pour un chat**.

_**Mais si! Et je l'ai sauvée! Mais**...

_**Mais**? Je répète. Je lui lançai un regard furieux.

_**J'ai sauvé le chat et je n'ai pas été touché par la voiture, mais je me suis cogné contre un réverbère et j'ai failli me casser la jambe. Enfin, c'est ce que le docteur a dit en tout cas**.

Tandis que j'écoutais son histoire, l'envie de cogner quelque chose grandissait en moi, encore... et encore. Je me relevai d'un bond :

_**Clyde**!

Le choc le fit légèrement sursauter.

_**T'es qu'un... un... un IMBECILE**! Criai-je, en colère.

Clyde me fixait avec ces grands yeux adorables qui s'étaient figés suite au choc.

_**T-Token**? Souffla-t-il

_**Tu aurais pu être blessé! Tu aurais pu mourir! Et pour un chat en plus**?! Continuai-je de hurler. J'aurais pu jurer que ma voix se cassait tellement j'étais en colère ou... quelque chose d'autre?

_**Token, je vais bien, calme-toi**.

Un rire nerveux perça dans sa voix lorsqu'il le dit.

_**Tu vas bien, ok. Mais tu aurais pu être blessé! Tu aurais pu mourir, Clyde!**

_**Pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur Token**? Rétorqua-t-il.

Une question simple, avec une seule réponse possible. Embarrassé, je murmurai ma réponse.

_**Quoi**? Demanda-t-il, sincèrement confus mais toujours en colère.

_**J'ai dit, je t'aime**, Clyde. Je répète en le regardant dans les yeux.

Au vu de l'expression qui s'afficha sur son visage, je pouvais dire qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt.

_**Quoi**? Dit-il. Sa voix était calme maintenant.

_**Dois-je le dire plus lentement pour que tu comprennes, Clyde**? J'interrogeai, le visage impassible.

_**Je suis pas débile Token**. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

_**Ouaiiiis**. Répondis-je en retenant le sourire qui voulait répondre à cette moue.

_**Là tu m'insultes**! Fait-il remarquer en plissant le front.

_**Et tu m'insultes aussi en ne me disant pas ce que tu ressens.** Je rétorquai, mes yeux toujours dans les siens.

Il rougit.

_**Je... **Marmonna-t-il, le regard dirigé vers le sol.

_**AH! LA PRESSION EST TROP FORTE ! JE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER**! Cria Tweek. Il s'enfuit du repaire, Craig partit à sa poursuite en criant son nom.

_**Je t'aime aussi**.

Je relevai la tête et vis que Clyde avait le regard rivé sur la porte. Il était immobile, il ne clignait même pas de yeux... Est-ce qu'il respirait au moins? Je souris, plus pour moi que pour les autres... et me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Lorsque je reculai, il me regarda avec l'air de ne pas y croire.

_**C'est tout? T'es quoi, ma grand mère**?

J'eus un petit rire :

_**Désolé de vous froisser ainsi, oh grand Clyde**.

Nous nous embrassâmes et cet instant me sembla durer pour toujours. J'avais presque envie de ne jamais m'arrêter... stupides poumons.

_**Je t'aime, mon nouveau copain grand et black**. Dit Clyde avec un des sourires les plus éclatants que je n'avais jamais vus sur son visage rond.

_**Je t'aime aussi, mon adorable et joufflu copain**. Répondis-je, un sourire sur mon visage sombre.

_**Tu crois que tu peux me porter jusqu'à chez moi**?

_**End**_

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>revue et corrigée le 1203/2015_**


End file.
